There is a critical need for surgical oncologists trained in basic research disciplines. The purpose of this program is to foster the development of such individuals. Trainees will be M.D. post-graduates in surgical residency programs who will be enrolled in a two-year fellowship. The specific aims of the fellowship are to: 1) design, implement, analyze and report a laboratory research project; 2) obtain formal instruction on fundamental research methods; and 3) obtain instruction on fundamental cancer biology principles. A strength of this program involves the extensive breadth of cancer-related research laboratories available to the trainees within the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC). The Cancer Center is among the top 5 NCI-designated cancer centers in terms of grant support dollars. All the preceptors within this training program are members of the UMCCC. Another strength of this program includes the strong track record of the Department of Surgery in attracting academically oriented residents into general surgery and surgical subspecialty positions. Each trainee will be assigned to a preceptor to implement a research project during the T32 fellowship. Formal instruction in fundamental research methods are available through one of two instructional programs undertaken during the first year. Training in the ethical conduct of biomedical research will be accomplished by required attendance to a series of lectures conducted by the Medical School entitled the Research Responsibility Program. Instruction on fundamental cancer biology principles will be achieved by trainees attending specific seminar and lecture series established by various departments and programs at Michigan which are tailored to their research interests. All trainees will be exposed to the Cancer Biology Seminar Series organized by the UMCCC during all years of their fellowship. During the past 10 years this training program has been highly successful. Thirty percent of the trainees have been individuals from minority ethnic groups. Among the trainees who have completed the T32 fellowship and their residency training, 70 percent have gone on to academic positions.